juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako Shinomiya
Miyako Shinomiya (篠宮 都, Shinomiya Miyako) is a supporting female character in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She was a D, Student No 4 of Brynhildr Class and the younger sister of Haruka Shinomiya. During 'Purple' Kraken's attack on Midgard, she transformed into a Kraken as well and was shot down by Mitsuki Mononobe. Appearance Miyako was described as a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' with an appearance similar to her sister. She had shoulder-length black hair, hazel eyes and a beautiful face. Her dragon mark was located on her back. Her usual attire consisted of Midgard Academy's standard female uniform. Personality Miyako was portrayed as a cheerful, lively and straightforward person by Mitsuki. However, Mitsuki also stated that her one flaw was that she always put her friends above herself, resulting in errors in her judgment. Background Miyako arrived at Midgard two weeks after Mitsuki, with the two becoming best friends quickly. However, after almost a year had passed since her arrival at Midgard, 'Purple' Kraken attacked the Academy, having marked her as its mate. Miyako was slow to notice the change of color on her dragon mark, since it was located on her back, and moved out to intercept Kraken as part of the newly formed Counter-Dragon Squad. However, upon approaching Kraken, she started hearing its thoughts and realized that it was targeting her. She attempted to warn the others, but no-one believed her since it was not yet known that Dragons sought Ds to become their mates. Before anyone could react, the Kraken had created a dome with its tentacles, trapping everyone inside. Miyako charged it in an attempt to protect her friends, but was transformed into a Kraken as well upon coming into contact with it. Somehow, Miyako was able to telepathically communicate with Mitsuki, guiding her into slaying the original Kraken with an antimatter arrow. Afterwards, she was also killed alongside the original Kraken. Her dragonified corpse was then taken into Asgard's First Laboratory for examination by Kenya Miyazawa. However, before dying, she managed to conceive the Kraken's child, which was later born as Kraken Zwei. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like all Ds, Miyako could generate and transmute dark matter. She was considered to be highly skilled and talented by Mitsuki, as Miyako easily surpassed her in training. *'Kusanagi': Miyako's Fictional Armament, which took the form of a Naginata. Absolute: After transforming into the same kind as the Kraken, Miyako also inherited its Authority, Code Sechs, allowing her to utilize the same abilities of Antimatter and mithril creation as the original. Relationships Mitsuki Mononobe Mitsuki and Miyako quickly became best friends after the latter's arrival at Midgard. Their relationship was so close that Yuu suspected that Miyako's feelings for Mitsuki were close to romantic affection after hearing Mitsuki's account. Trivia *Kusanagi is named after one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ('Grass Cutting Sword'). *Due to the fact that neither Kraken had perished when Mitsuki used Antimatter to slay the original Kraken, it is possible that Miyako somehow transfered her Dragon Authority or part of it to Mitsuki. **It is also presumed that Miyako gave all Ds the ability to create mithril Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon